liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike (319)
Spike, A.K.A. Experiment 319, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to alter the intelligence of entire populations by increasing their silliness by 99%, leaving them only 1% clever for the next 48 hours. His one true place is in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, hugging and thus taming truant experiments, after he is given protective armor to cover his goofiness-inducing spines. Bio Experiment 319 was the 319th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to fire spines like darts that make his victims unintelligent by causing any hit victim's goofiness level to increase by 99%, leaving them only 1% clever. 319 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 319's pod landing by an outdoor stage. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a clumsy servant carrying drinking water bumped into the public speaker, the water bottle on the tray fell onto the stage and trickled out, which touched 319's pod, activating the experiment. 319 then spiked Dr. Okra and her servant, causing them to act goofy, and then attacked the entire audience. Later, 319 attacked a museum until he was captured in a containment orb by Stitch, but not before spiking him and Jumba. Luckily, 319's goofiness-inducing spines didn't seem to affect Jumba as much as Stitch (since the former was already a genius). 319 was then taken back to the Pelekai residence and named Spike, who ultimately served as one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. While the captive Spike was being rehabilitated, Lilo made a vain attempt to get a goofy Stitch to become smart again in time for the upcoming Ohana-Rama. During Pleakley's seminar, he bored most of the experiments with Dr. Okra's therapy topics. When a fight broke out between Slushy and Splodyhead, a stray fireball from Splodyhead destroyed Spike's container, freeing him. Spike then went on a rampage, chasing Nosy around the house and eventually targeting Pleakley. Forced to resolve the matter, Pleakley left for a moment and donned knight's armor against Spike's spines. He then attempted hugging therapy on a feisty Spike, which surprisingly pacified the latter, who sobbed pitifully. The other experiments, awed by Spike's outcome, tried out Pleakley's hugging-and-crying method as well. The following night, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and Spike attended the Ohana-Rama, where Mertle sunk Lilo's team by answering each question correctly. Spike then offered Lilo a hug to cheer her up when she felt discouraged. She declined, however, because although Spike was rehabilitated, a stray spine would likely affect her intelligence. Later during the contest, Lilo and Spike followed Stitch backstage to discover Teresa was secretly helping Mertle cheat. Thus, Lilo convinced Spike to hug Teresa, who got pricked and kept giving Mertle completely silly answers as a result. After Lilo won the Ohana-Rama, Mertle stormed out in a rage. Spike felt sorry for Mertle and decided to hug her as well, spiking the latter. Spike was later found a one true place in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, using hugging therapy to tame other truant experiments, while wearing similar knight's armor to cover his goofiness-inducing spines. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Spike, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Spike participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by firing goofiness-inducing spines at Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Spike has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime, including one instance in Season 2 along with Hammerface, Babyfier, Link, and Woody. It is revealed that Hämsterviel reverted these experiments to evil using a recording of Angel's song, thus enabling them to wreak havoc on the island. In another episode, Spike was also used by Hämsterviel to try to sabotage a quiz competition. His abilities were modified in this episode so that he only reduces the victim's intelligence, and it can be magnified by squeezing his nose. It is also shown that he has the ability to roll into a ball and launch his spikes while spinning at incredibly high speeds. In "Shogun", it is shown that Spike was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Spike later appeared as one of the experiments who helped Stitch fight Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Personality Spike is shown to be very troublesome, as his spines pose a dangerous threat to anyone pricked by them. He also has a feisty side to him and will attack any target, even if he's outnumbered. However, he is not afraid to show emotion as seen when he cried noisy tears while Pleakley hugged him during the E.A.R.W.A.X. session. This not only rehabilitated Spike, but also motivated him to be a hugging therapist and follow Pleakley's hugging-and-crying method. Biology Appearance Spike is a large dark blue porcupine-like experiment with huge white-tipped spines on his tail, back, front legs and head, a red nose, large black eyes, black claws and a long tail. Special Abilities Spike can fire his spines like darts that are capable of hitting multiple targets at once. His quills also contain a venom that increases the victim's goofiness by 99% when struck, leaving them only 1% clever. He is able to roll into a ball and launch his spikes while spinning at incredibly high speeds as seen in the Stitch! anime. Weaknesses The effect of Spike's goofiness-inducing spines only lasts for 48 hours. He is also emotionally susceptible to hugging therapy and capable of emotionally supporting others. Trivia *When Jumba got pricked by Spike, he did not appear to be affected. However, he states that he is not immune to the effects of his creation, and that he does not act silly because even 1% of his intelligence is far superior to that of an average human being's intelligence. *Spike is clearly a porcupine-like experiment, but unlike him, real-life porcupines cannot throw/shoot their quills, nor are their spines poisonous. *Spike is one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Spike's pod color is yellow in the original series. In the Stitch! anime, it is white. *In the English dub of the anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Spike's favorite type of sandwich is a shish kebab gyro. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments Category:Transmutated Experiments